What Lies Beneath
by AfterShockk
Summary: (NOTE: IM NOT THE BEST AT SUMMARIES) What happens when hinata past comes back to violently destroy her future and family? How does everyone react? How does she cope with all of this? More importatnly, how does she try to fix it; Naruto was alway her stregnth for becomming strong. MOSTLY ALL CHARACTERS ARE INVOVLED (WOOHOO) REMEMBER:Hinata is always the key
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to what lies beneath! Though I caution you, this is not for the weak heart. This is rated M for the various 'adult-like' situation. Censored/Mild Lemon(s), Break-Ups, Family trials, Etc.. Etc.. I do not own naruto, but I guess the fuzzy socks will suffice. So w/o further ado, What lies beneath.

* * *

Hinata was running as fast as she could un-aware of what lies ahead of her, her byukugan had been disabled by an unidentifiable violet drug injected via needle into her lower back. Though the drug had been administered over an hour ago her byukugan had yet to return. Even while she focused her chakra, her byukugan did nothing, every time she attempted to engage her kekkei genkai; she only felt crippling pain that slowed her down.

Who or whatever was following her was no longer making noise, if her byukugan was functioning properly, she would have checked her surroundings. As she approached the edge of the forest, she realized she was near the outskirts of Konoha, The Hidden Village in the Leaves, _home_.

Her eyes began to water; she quickly closed her eyes fighting off the pain she felt in her lags as she began to slow down. The village looked as peaceful as always, large beautiful trees that surrounded the oversized village. The 26 year old woman smiled as she reached the village's south gate.

Frantically, she did not continue to slow down, she actually sped up, running past the guard shinobi guarding the city's entrance. She began to make a beeline straight to the Hokage's office. Naruto, her husband of 3 years, there was no one in the world she wanted to see more. She choked back the tears she had been allowing to creep back to the surface of her eyes.

Ignoring all other conversation she heard calling her name, she blocked it all out. She was so close, but then so far away. She had to tell him, no one else. "Naruto" she thought. Finally reaching the door to the man of her life, she stopped her thoughts had finally caught her and slammed into her skull in the most painful of ways, a headache.

She began to shake her head to prolong the on-coming pain she knew she would eventually feel shake her brain. Without any other words to force their way into her thoughts her barged into the door, startling Naruto who sat peacefully at his Hokage desk. Suddenly she remember the most surreal detail of her nightmare mission. Seeing his face must have triggered it!

Time seemed to have slowed down to a slow pull as her memory began to sort out the details of the past 4 hours of her life. It was so hazy, and out of order she couldn't seem to understand it all is came all as one large 'glob' of information.

(flash-back)

Hinata tried her hardest to break-free from the shackles that held her up against the wall. The shackles were too tight, her beautiful midnight blue hair damp with sweat clinging to her shoulders, and her breath-takingly amazing milky-cream colored eye were beginning to grow red with from the irritation from her endless crying. She sat nearly naked chained to a wall, they violated her body, not by sex though, but with the use of _injections, pills, and creams the burn as they made contact with her flesh_

(end-flash back)

Naruto stood seeing the condition she was in, her clothes were torn, and her face was cut, her skin shinning with a thick coat of sweat. "Hinata!" Naruto cried to her; swiftly making her way across the room in the blink of an eye.

Seeing Naruto move so quickly to embrace her, Hinata cringed. As Naruto began to instantly speak.

"Hinata, what happened? Where is your team? Why are you covered in sweat?" Naruto questioned quickly each question seemed to be beating its way into Hinata's heart. She couldn't speak- she didn't know where to begin, more images flashed into her skull moving a mile a minute. She could properly formulate a sentence. She felt mute. She felt helpless. She felt like a youthful child, shy of anything that was not her mother.

Naruto cupped her face in an attempt to bring her back out of her thoughts. "Hinata baby, please speak to me!" Naruto said his worry was clear and apparent.

"Dead." The only words that left Hinata's mouth in the office, "Dead." She repeated. It echoed in her mind like a word screamed from a mountain's peak.

"You heard me Naruto" she repeated dimly, "They're gone."

What happened hinata? READ AN REVIEW FOR MORE!


	2. Chapter 2

2 years later

Hinata sat under the large oak tree that 18ft tall in the back yard of the Uzumaki-Hokage Estate, reading her new book she recently received from herfirst baby that took place two days ago. The dram from all the planning had finally been alleviated, she could finally breathe easy.

Hinata chose to have the baby shower during the seventh month of her pregnancy because she did not want to jinx her chance of having a successful pregnancy. Her mother had always told her that pregnancies in Hyuga clan were not always sound. Over 28% of children born into the clan died. This did nothing to calm Hinata nightmares on the subject. As she was oblivious to the dangers of pregnancy, but Naruto, her knight in shining armor, had always given the extra boost of faith she needed.

Slowly getting up, Hinata closed her book and looked west to see the setting sun to predict the current time. _'Time to go'_ she mentally noted. '_Tsunade should be ready by now.'_ Today was one of bi-weekly trips to the doctor. Sakura was out of town with her husband, Sasuke, so Tsunade was filling in for her while she was out.

Going to the doctor's office wasn't bad for Hinata but she did not feel it was necessary. The only reason why she attended so frequently was on request, or demand she should say, of her husband. He was more than ready to be a father.

Hinata chuckled as she remember when she initially found out she was pregnant. Oddly enough Naruto had gotten her pregnant on their first try. Naruto who was more than ecstatic forced Sakura to wake up at about 11:56pm and verify that Hinata was carrying their first child. Sakura promptly landed a firm punch to Naruto's face for waking her up this late, especially the after her wedding!"BAKA!" she yelled "It's too early for me to tell!"

A smile crept its way onto Hinata's face as she kept moving merrily. Her stomach began to growl requesting food. The smile on Hinata's face quickly receded as she was thinking about what she wanted to eat. So many good restaurants around her. She couldn't make up her mind until she saw a little ramen shack out of the corner of her eye. Her face lit up, as she waddled closer to the shack.

'_How am I going to lose all of this baby weight?'_ she thought internally. _'Damn these cravings!'_ She thought back to when she first felt a craving. Naruto had just returned from visiting the feudal lords in the land of rivers. He look exhausted, totally out of it. He barely managed to give her a kiss before quickly passing out on the floor as of he was inebriated. Hinata, who slightly shocked by this action, was more concerned by her ever-changing cravings. Now, she was more focused on how she was going to get her hands on some of komodo chicken rolls she remember from the Land of Stones. She HAD to have them. Nothing else would suffice! She carefully thought back to what her husband had told her when she was confirmed as pregnant.

"_Anything you need Hinata baby, you let me know and I will be there go get it for you! From even as far as the Land of Stones to Land of Grass. I'll be there for you!"_ Now Hinata actually wanted him to go to Land of Stones and back for her. She really felt guilty about it but she needed it! NOW! She breathed in a sigh and shook him softly "Naruto-kun." She called out to him. She replied by grumbling in his sleep. After doing this for ten more minutes Hinata lost her patience. _'He is going to hate me for this!"_ she thought.

"BYUKUGAN" she called out. She took the stance of 8 trigram 64 palms. She told herself only to use 4 palms, Or at least she tried. Back then she was only 5 months pregnant, and her mood swings were more towards being violent than anything else; poor Naruto chose the wrong time to come home.

Trying to restrain herself she called out "8 palms!" she began expertly hitting his body skillfully in to correct places even while Naruto was lying down! She felt she was already over her limit '_Only four!'_ she cursed to herself. Before she knew it she was yelling aloud "16 palms!" _'Damn it! I can't stop!'_ This went on until she completed the cycle. Naruto, who had woken up after she completed the 8 palms laid there in agony.

"Glad you're awake honey!" she smiled. I want some of those tasty komodo chicken bites from the Land of Stones!" Naruto puzzled and slightly out of it rolled over to see a smiling Hinata with pride riddled all over her face. He really didn't remember what happened after that, he blacked out.

'_Let's not let that happen again…'_ she quickly took a seat at the booth, and noticing she was not alone, she saw Sai and Ino, they were still engaged. "Hey Hinata!" Ino cheerfully greeted her. Hinata waved to Ino; Sai smiled his normal smile back to her and she returned the gesture. To Hinata, Sai and Ino together was a very cute and unexpected idea, the quiet kid and the loud mouth gossip girl together? This made her mentally say '_Aww!'_ everytime she saw them together. They were a very interesting pair when they started dating. Initially, nobody thought it would last, but when Sai had proposed- this turned heads around the town-and to be quite frank about it, nobody knew Sai had it in him!

"How's your day been so far?" Ino asked, she was always one to keep up on the gossip no matter how lame of juicy it was. Daily, Ino got her fill on townly gossip working in her flower shop located in the heart of the village. Ino worked in the shop when ever she was not away on various missions, thus allowing her to be the most informed citizen in the village aside from Hinata.

"Long so far, I'm just here for a quick snack so I can head on out to the hospital for my check up." She motioned to her oversized stomach, as she felt a kick from with thin with unsusal strengh. This made Hinata's face cringe slightly as she wondered why this was so painful. Yes, she and Naruto were first time parents, and Naruto dragged Hinata to the E.R. at the hospital every time Hinata made a comment about the baby or herself but this was unlike that. Hinata had felt her child kick before; but this was was no kick. _This was...just like the pain she felt...two years ago when..._

"How many months along are you now?" Sai questioned, pulling her out of the internal debate. He was always a reserved person, not that he was shy just preferred to keep things to himself. He knew when to speak and when not to.

"Seven" Hinata replied. She felt another (and rather large) outburst of pain from her stomach. She almost thought it was visible... Her face was re-arranged in the fimliar arrangement of pain. Her eyes were shut as two tears ran down her face. This was not nornmal by _any_ standards. Ino noticed this as well as Sai. Ino got up from her seat at the booth and moveed to Hinata's side.

"Hinata, are you feeling ok?" Ino asked a little more than concerned. Hinata was more than capable of helping herself. After the war she began to minor in medical-ninjutu also. Her skill was in the intermediate level, but she could still assuage her own pains from time to time.

"Yeah, just peachy." A bold face lie from Hinata's mouth she cringed again as she felt he stomach cramp in pain, this time letting out an audioable yelp from the severity of the pain.

"No, don't lie to me; we're getting you to a hospital, like now!" Ino said, grabbing Hinata by the right wrist and left hip, Ino forced Hinata in the direction of the hospital. Ino had never had a pregnancy, but as many of her friends had been impregnanted she came to know to difference between normal and abnormal when it comes to pregnancy.

The pain was now kicking in this was nothing that she had ever experienced before. More tears began to stream down her face as she began to move towards the hospital. Felt dizzy, her legs seemed to have a mind of thier own, not cooperating with the message her brain sent to them.

"Sai!" Ino called out, he looked up at the two women leaving the vicinity. "Pay for our food and alert the Hokage, He'd kill us if he didn't know what happened here! He'd be more than pissed if we left him out of the loop, you know that was well as I"

Sai nodded paying the ramen man and began to run and jump from build to building as he rushed toward the Hokage tower near the Hokage Mountains.

Hinata knew this was not right, she hoped she and her unborn child were going to make it. She would rather die than lose her child. The child was only in its seventh month of development; it was too early for birth now! It still need time to mature before leaving the confines of her stomach! This was too much for her to think and feel. The physical and emotional pain had consumed her more than she had though it could. She began having flashed back to that unfaithful day two years ago. The tests, drugs, and experiments had they had anything to do with what was going on with her?

Were those drugs the reason for her bodily treasons? Why had she been selected to live? The suvivor guilt had came back to her _again_ at one of the more inconvient times in her life.

These questions flooded her mind as she and Ino busted through the door of the hospital seeing Tsunade at the main entrance.

"HELP!" Ino cried, "Hinata is not well!"

Tsunade quickly leapt into action grabbing Hinata with her extreme strength. At that exact moment, Hinata lost consciousness, her legs gave out on her no longer doing thier job, the world around her faded to a dark dim glow. The last thing she remember was a yellow flash appearing yelling her name as her eyes shut.

* * *

-FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!

1 there was a LOT of foreshadowing done in this chapter which I hope everyone caught onto.

2 Yes Sasuke is back, w/sakura-chan (she is still useless in my mind)

3 Sai and Ino awww…

4 next chapter will be wayyyy longer with a more in-depth view on what happened on that mystery mission Hinata was on 2 years ago which she has not spoken to anyone about/with since she told naruto what happened!


	3. Chapter 3

All she could do was listen, there was no way she'd be able to open her eyes. It was dark, cold, and screams were heard sounded painfully loud. She had no strength in her, her back ached, her legs ached, and her eyes felt as if they were being melted out of her skull.

While cautiously opening her eyes; she slowly began to sit up only to realize her hands had been shackled above her. Panicking she began to tug and pull at the restraints violently. To no avail, she fell back against the wall that held her hands hostage.

Looking around she couldn't her but remember what she saw last before she ended up here, sitting on the cold, hard floor. She began to breathe in and out, in and out. Slowly she began to align the chakra that was shakily flowing in her body before attempting to engage byukugan. Prior to channeling the chakra she felt it slip away back into the chaose within her body. As of now, her bykugan was useless; her body failed to engage the precious kekkei genkei.

Looking around she took note of as much as she could. The temperature, the colors, the smells; she knew it might be usefull when she returned to be debriefed. It was large corridoor which she had been strapped againt the wall of. The scenery was almost cave-like in its ways. The floor beneath her was uneven and rock-like. There was no ambient light sourrounding her, making her impared vision worse. She felt as if she was undergroud, in some sort of secret hide-out. Her mind thought of how she would escape this...nothing...her mind was drawing up a blank at one of the worst times in her life. Switching tactics, she tried to think of the people who accompainied her on her mission...its was a rather tall man, he was about to height of naruto. Who was he?

Thinking of this made her remember her mission briefing in the Hokage's office. Naruto had made it clear to her and her team this was a dangerous mission and classified mission, but he had faith in her and her team that nothing bad would happen. The sudden feeling of depression had hit her like ton of bricks to the chest. She was captured. She was a hostage. She had failed.

Her feelings of hopelessness and despair had were put on hold as she heard a voice not too far off from her current location screaming out in agony. She cringed at the sound as it grew louder and louder as if the pain that person was recieveing was increasing exponentially in displeasure. Her cringing stopped as she realized she knew that voice. That was one of the voices she had been paired with on this mission. The realization was heavy on her heart as the name of this person passed through her mouth. Kiba.

Her life-long friend was somewhere not too far off from here crying in pain. Throwing caution to the wind, Hinata attempted to byukugan, this time not for her own self-benefit, but for the sake of a friend.

"Byukugan!" she said quietly, nothing happened.

"Byukugan!" she said with more force than before, no effect

"Byukugan!" she yelled with more force than she thought her voice box was capable of expelling. Hinata violently leaned to her right hand as far as she could to clutch her right eye. There was something leaking from it. It was thicker than normal tears and was stickier. Due to the poor lighting quailty, she was unable to identify the thick sticky substance. She felt it in between her fingers, it took nearly no time for her to recognize the substance, blood. The pain was growing faint, nothing she couldn't ignore until she was to safer ground.

Kiba's screams grew louder and louder the physical pain he was in was causing Hinata to temporarly forget about her bloody eye and listen closely to Kiba's cries, she was _near_ him! Why couldn't she do anything?!

"Kiba!" she screamed while still clutching her bloody eye, his reply was shrouded with screams of pain and suffering.

"Byukugan!" she screamed,ignoring the pain that returned to both eyes. Another stream of blood leaked out of her right eye. She was not going to allow her body to give her 'no' as an answer, not this time, Kiba needed her!

She struggled against the confining chains that held her arms stable to the wall. Kiba's screams continued, increasing in volume and agony.

"No!" she screamed louder than ever, "NO, KIBA-KIBA!" There was no reply just silence.

"BYUKUGAN!" Hinata yelled! She forced herself to her knees. Removing her right hand from her right eye she mustered the strength she had left into her arms and extended them as far as the chains allowed, then pulled her arms forwards _farther_ than the chains allowed until she felt herself jerk forward, she snapped the chains that had held her down to the wall dutifully. A sharp pain caught her attention as she realized there was an object in her right left. A syringe filled with a violet colored liquid. She pondered what this substance could be or what it did to her body; the plunger on the rear of the syringe was half way depressed. Her mind immediately snapped back to Kiba. '_Where is he?' _ She mused.

Pulling the syringe out of her leg- clutching it in her left hand, she stood, only to fall back down to the ground again the pain from removing the syringe was terribly sharp as if the needle itself was in direct contact with the bone of her right leg.

But Hinata did not have time to think about what she felt, Kiba was in distress! For all she knew he could be…he could be.. _'No!'_ she mentally scolded herself _'_I_ cannot allow myself to think like that! Kiba is strong- he'll make it until my arrival.'_ She dropped the syringe, she saw every moment of its departure from her hand – to the arrive it made to the stony ground. The glass surrounding the liquid busted once it made contact with the ground. The purple liquid began to bubble and sizzle as it made contact with the abiotic surface beneath it. Hinata studied this, '_This shit was inside of me?'_ Her thoughts became fearful of to what the effect of this drug was on her. Was this the reason why her kekkei genkai failed to initiate?

She looked up as she saw a shadow move towards the direction of Kiba's screams. Her mid focused again, she had to rescue Kiba, or else! '_Don't worry!'_ she said to herself _'I'll save you, no matter what!'_

* * *

Her eyes flashed open as she saw the one and only face she would love more than anything. Naruto. Her saving grace, his worried expression told her that something was out of order. Using her prior knowledge she remembered where she was at and why Naruto's face was so distraught.

"Hinata, baby" he said softly close to her ear "You scared me; I thought I had lost my new family." Hinata felt guilty, she was carrying their unborn child. For Naruto to lose what she had just given him was the last thing she planned on doing.

"Naruto-kun" she sighed, attempting to sit up in her hospital bed. Right on cue, Tsunade walked in- "How's the fainting lady doing?" She asked in her loud voice.

Hinata blushed seeing as she was the reference, the name did hold some truth, she did often faint when it was least convenient.

"Fine" she sighed again. "What went wrong?" Hinata asked. "The last thing I remember was Ino walking me here and hearing Naruto just before I lost consciousness." Her nerves were on high, she didn't like the look Tsunade was giving her and naruto. _'This can't be good..'_ Her mind wandered back to her dream while she was unconscious, was it a bad omen? Or a sign? What did it mean! The suspense was killing her, she had to know!

Confirming Hinata's thoughts, Tsunade's reply was simply "I'm not sure.." Hinata didn't even have to look at her husband to see the clear irritation in his eyes.

"What do you mean, _you don't know?!"_ He said attempting to keep his temper in check; he wasn't a child anymore, he was Hokage of Konoha, which meant he had to keep up an appearance of being distinguished.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed to thin slits as she repeated herself, not enjoying the way Naruto mocked her. "I said I do not know." She repeated.

Seeing where this was going, Hinata decided to intervene. "How?" She asked, removing the tension between the Fifth and Sixth Hokage(s).

"Well, I had you taken into the emergency room as soon as you arrived to check out your bodily functions as well as the child, and I found some puzzling results." Tsunade said.

"Which means...?" Naruto added.

"Which means…?" Tsunade picked up again, "I found evidence that Hinata might have a blood disorder. But at the same time there are no other symptoms the co-inside with my findings. In all of my years of medicine I've never seen anything like this. I know that's not a good to say to a patient, but this could turn out to be fluke- A onetime occurrence. But just to be sure I'd like to keep Hinata here for the night."

Tsunade's words took Hinata aback. Hinata had to ask the one question Hinata was more concerned about.

"What will happen to my baby?" Hinata said. Rubbing her stomach absent-mindedly

Smiling Tsunade continued. "I've also ran some test on both you and your baby and found some interesting results. Hinata" she paused. "Have you noticed that you're larger than average women for their first pregnancy?"

Hinata's face glowed red, she was slightly embarrassed about her weight and even though Naruto told her daily she was amazingly beautiful she felt he was putting her up on a pedestal far too high for him to reach. In short, she knew had a few (try 19lbs) extra pounds from the baby she was going to depose of as soon as possible.

"Thanks Tsunade…" Hinata said the sarcasm easily spotted in her voice as her cheeks began to glow a light pink.

Tsunade chuckled, "No, no I mean that this is a very large child you are carrying- abnormally large. After performing some tests I realized this was not abnormal but actually common and kind of amazing."

Naruto and Hinata exchanged look with each other of doubt for what Tsunade was trying to say.

"So I performed a full work up on the baby and my assessment proved to be helpful! Hinata – Naruto; you're going to be parents to twins!"

Hinata's eyes went wide, twins? Really?! That a shock, she had never heard of twins in the Hyuga Clan. This was a rare occurrence that happened once every thirteen decades!

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. His face was contorted into an unreadable expression.

"More than sure" Tsunade concluded. "My findings are sound!" And with that, Tsunade left the room and allowed the parent to rejoice in their new of twins. Rather than rejoicing, they sat in silence not out of fear, but out of peer shock.

"Twins, huh?" Hinata repeated.

"Yup" Naruto assured her.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTER

I know this is taking an while to build up but please don't give up on me! review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!

review-REVIEW-review!


End file.
